


SNAPSHOOT: A Seventeen Story

by YourDailyDoseOfSuga



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyDoseOfSuga/pseuds/YourDailyDoseOfSuga
Summary: SEVENTEEN HIGH SCHOOL AUAt a school which is totally divided apart, will 13 boys become the bridge to unity? read to find out...DISCLAIMER: There might be some mature themes and swearing occurring throughout the story so please read at your own risk. There will also be no smut since I do not write it. There will also be some member x member shipping occurring throughout the story, so if you're uncomfortable with that, this book is not for you.the store is only posted here and on Wattpad on my account @HaoTheHeck if you see it anywhere else, please inform me. IT IS NOT ME!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Original Character(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

Disclaimer: There might be some mature themes and swearing occurring throughout the story so please read at your own risk. There will also be no smut since I do not write it. There will also be some member x member shipping occurring throughout the story, so if you're uncomfortable with that, this book is not for you.

Characters  
Choi Seungcheol - Second Year  
Yoon Jeonghan - Second Year  
Hong Jisoo - Second Year  
Wen Junhui - Second Year  
Kwon Soonyoung - Second Year  
Jeon Wonwoo - Second Year  
Lee Jihoon - Second Year  
Lee Seokmin - First Year  
Kim Mingyu - First Year  
Xu Minghao - First Year  
Boo Seungkwan - First Year  
Chwe Hansol - First Year  
Lee Chan - First Year

AN: Hi guys! This is my first ever fic on here so please don't be too tough on me. I would also love if you guys comment, just no hate. I'm looking forward to writing this book for everyone so I hope you guys enjoy!! :D


	2. Prologue

September 1. The first day of school. Some would approach this day with annoyance and maybe even anger for being forced out of their bedrooms from their 2-month summer hibernation. This was not in the slightest the case for Chan. For him, this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to learn about what he loves most, dance. 

After nearly an hour of "first day of high school" pictures and assuring his mom that her "baby" would stay safe and make loads of friends, he finally steps out of the car and glances at his school for the next four years of his life in awe. He's finally arrived at the place he has belonged in all along, Pledis High. After many years of admiring its beauty through a screen and newspaper cutouts on his wall, to see the school in real life was a life-changing sight. The photo's of the school online truly did no justice to the marvellous scene in front of his eyes. There isn't a square inch of the school that isn't covered in talent. Everywhere you look, you can expect to see someone displaying the sheer reason they were invited to attend this prestigious school, whether it be through their incredible ability to freestyle dance out of thin air or their ability to belt out notes higher than humanly possible. Amongst Chan's staring at the astonishing scene in front of him, he didn't realize the first bell to start school had rung. He was suddenly forced out of his dazed state after seeing multiple people rush to enter the school on time, and he too rushed inside to begin the best years of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has begun...


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving inside, he soon discovered that the interior of the school is even more impressive than the exterior. The walls were covered in various photos of students upholding the school's reputation along with multiple headshots of the school's alumni and trophies likely won at competitions. After nearly 5 more minutes of wandering the school looking for the gym, where all the first-year students were to arrive at to get their timetables, he finally found it. It was obvious by the sheer amount of clueless and nervous-looking pre-teens littered throughout the hallway anxiously waiting for their turns to sign in and finally begin the first step to their future. 

Unfortunately, due to Chan's inability to accept reality and that he's really at Pledis, he was the last one of the first-years to arrive for the sign-in, meaning that he's going to have to wait for his turn at the very end of the line. It appeared that he would be there a while considering that the woman signing them in could barely see the paper in front of her due to her old age, let alone check their names off the list AND successfully hand over their timetables in time for the end-of-year assembly. Chan then made his way over to the back of the line with a dejected look on his face considering how long he might have to stand there waiting. As he reaches, he notices a pack of boys already talking and seemingly having fun, making the most of their time in line. He notices that this might be an excellent opportunity to make some friends while he's here and shyly greets them with a barely audible "Hi". None of the guys seem to hear or acknowledge his presence so he decides to try again, this time a little bit louder.

"Hi, my name is Lee Chan," he says with the best confidence he can muster in his nervous state. 

They appear to have heard him this time as the unspoken leader of the group turns around to see where the little voice calling out may have come from. His eyes wander around for a few moments looking for the source until they land upon Chan's small figure. The boy seems to get a mischievous look in his eyes. 

"Hello, Lee Chan," he says with a tone in his voice that could be taken as mockery, "I'm Han Kyungho". 

"Nice to meet you Kyungho," Chan says with a little more confidence in his voice as he raises his hand to shake. Kyungho accepts the kind gesture with an amused look on his face. The boys behind Kyungho seem to gain a smirk on their faces, likely having seen the current situation play out enough times to know what's coming next. 

"So tell me Chan," Kyungho continues while scanning Chan from head to toe, the mocking tone in his voice showing no sign of diminishing. "How old are you?"

Chan is taken aback by the sudden question on his age. He started grade school a year earlier than kids his age due to his elementary school principal believing he was smart and mature enough to keep up. Although, despite his parents and teachers treating him like he was mature enough, his fellow classmates always treated him as if he were a child significantly younger than them. This caused Chan to barely have any good friends growing up. This was the reason he was so invested in dance, it's all he did his entire childhood when other children would have been playing with their friends. Because of this, Chan had no intentions of bringing up the fact that he's a year younger than all of the first years at Pledis, since all it's done in the past is limit his friendships in school. So when Kyungho suddenly asks about the one thing he intended to not bring up, he's shocked and immediately loses all the confidence he built up.

"I— I turned 13 this year," Chan says in a quiet voice.

A smirk takes over Kyungho's face upon hearing Chan's answer, appearing as if he hit the jackpot.

"So you mean to tell me that a little boy like you," he says in a louder voice as he points a finger at Chan's chest, pushing him slightly, "— was accepted to a top tier school like this?" He states as he gestured around the hallway with his hands.

This seems to have grabbed the attention of the other students in line as well as strangers passing through the hall who all stared at the sight with their eyes wide open. To see the principal's son seemingly arguing with a meek first year who appears as if he means no trouble.  
"Why don't you come back next year when you're old enough to keep up with us?" Kyungho asked smugly.

Chan was angered by this statement, always hating those who thought they were superior to others over something as trivial as age. He was about to argue back when a voice decided to butt in.

"yAh Han Kyungho, leave him alone," the unknown blonde haired boy decides to yell out while grabbing Chan's wrist, pulling him away. He takes him to a spot closer to the front of the line where a tall caramel hair coloured boy was standing there waiting. Noticing the presence behind him, he turned around giving Chan a wide smile with a clear view of his gums and his good looking foreign looking face.

"Hi there! You must be a friend of Seungkwan's—" he began before he was cut off by a confused looking Chan.

"Seungkwan?" he asked with a bit of a confused tone in his voice.

Realization seemed to dawn on the caramel haired boy's face, figuring out that his friend must have forgotten to introduce himself in the midst of bringing him here. Before he could open his mouth to properly introduce himself and his forgetful new friend as well, Seungkwan decided to speak.

"OH! I knew I was forgetting something. Hello my name is Seungkwan, nice to meet you!" he said cheerily while raising out his hand to shake.

Chan shyly accepts the outstretched hand of the blonde boy in front of him.

The taller boy also decides to use this opportunity to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Vernon." he says calmly with a bright gummy smile on his face while outstretching his hand. 

Chan shakes his hand and takes a second to observe the two smiling boys in front of him. He somehow feels as though he's just sealed an amazing friendship that will continue throughout the rest of his years at this marvellous school.


	4. Chapter 4

Due to the overwhelming amount of people still in front of the boys, they used this opportunity to properly acquaint themselves. Throughout their time in line, they shared anything from random childhood stories to their future ambitions. Their conversations were engrossing enough that they didn't realize they had already become next in line.

One by one, the boys went up to get signed in and collect their dorm information and ties, completely forgetting one question that they should have asked each other before. Something that can ruin friendships in the snap of a finger. Their units.

At Pledis, your unit is one of the key defining features of your years there. It chooses the classes you can take, the friends you can make and even how you're viewed upon by the rest of the school, as each individual unit has their own unique view on the others. From the beginning of Pledis, the units have always had a sort of longstanding rivalry. The main cause of this is the yearly competition that occurs between the units each year. It's a concept similar to the houses in Harry Potter, however 10x more competitive due to the fact that you can't win from earning points, just from your own sheer talent.

The competitiveness for the win is so high that in the many many years that Pledis has been around, none of the units have liked each other. 

This thought occurred to Chan after he finished signing in and is sitting in the auditorium for the welcoming speech with Vernon sitting on one side of him and a random brown haired on the other side who seems to be having a captivating conversation about Harry Potter with a very energetic boy. (AN: if ykyk)

"Hey guys, what units are you guys in...?" he asks Vernon and Seungkwan while his voice slowly falters towards the end fully knowing the toll this can take on their newfound friendship.

They all look at each other visibly stiffening as realization dawns on them.

"Vocal..." Seungkwan mutters while showing the still packaged yellow tie in his hand.

"Hip hop." Vernon states with a look of slight dejection in his eyes holding up his blue tie.

"Performance." Chan says with a sad tone detectable in his voice. After years of looking, he thought he had finally found people who won't judge him just cause he's a year younger (Kyunghoe kinda yelled it out causing everyone to hear), only to find out that he might not be able to stay friends with them because of the unit segregation.

They dejectedly put their ties on their necks as people begun stare seeing three boys of completely different units sitting together, something that was highly frowned upon by the rest of the students at Pledis. What they didn't notice was the boy sitting next to them, sending menacing glares to anyone who dared stare at them.

—————

Once everyone was seated and quieter down in the auditorium, the beloved principal of Pledis, Han Seongsu, began his welcome speech.

"Before I start, I would like to welcome back all of our returning students. May this year be as spectacular as the many before" he said with a somewhat satisfied and bored look on his face.

"Now onto our newest students" says the Principal as a small smile begins to come across his face.

"First and foremost, I would like to say congratulations on getting into Pledis, a place which may or may not be the sole reason for the greatest next four years of your life." 

While saying the last part, Chan could've sworn that Principal Han looked him in eye. Must have been a trick of the light...

"You all have no doubt worked your hardest in the past years and that effort has all payed off, made evident by the fact that you are all sitting here in this state-of-the-art auditorium today" he says as he gestures all around him, bringing attention to all the expensive equipment all around.

"But there is no point dwelling in the past and we should talk about your future here at Pledis. Most of you should already know of this legendary event, but for those of you who do not, I'll provide a quick description. Every year since the founding of this school, there has been a friendly competition which has been held between the units that we like to call 'The End-of-Year Ceremony'. The prize for this competition is big. Along with the giant trophy with the unit and year engraved, the winners will be ensured top treatment and priority for the next school year. With all the students eager to win, tension is usually high between the units. At the End-of-Year ceremony, we have all of the units perform for us an original piece which will be judged by some very influential people that we have come in. This judging panel usually consists of some of our brightest alumni. 

"This competition helps us in encouraging and challenging our students in a way that would make them want to succeed rather than being forced into it. This is also made rather evident due to the fact that in all of your classes, your teachers will be closely observing you as well. This is because one of the ways to help win at the ceremony is through the points and positive comments your teachers may make about you throughout the year. There are three main ways that you can earn points, two of which are completely individual and one which is completely as a team. 

"The first two will be by the teacher observations. They will evaluate you according to your personality and perseverance as a person, and your talent and ability to grow. These two are completely based on the student at hand, and when alone cannot do much, but when combined with all the other students of their unit, can make a significant difference. 

"The final way to earn the points is on the day of the competition. These points are based purely off the teamwork and talent shown on the competition day. With that being said, I would like to congratulate the Performance Unit for being last year's Champions." As he said this, students in the back rows with purple ties began to cheer and clap loudly. 

"Settle down everyone," the principal said in an attempt to quiet down the excited students. 

He then stated all of the basic rules for all the students such as the ones relating to the dormitories and curfews. 

Just as he finished talking, the bell for all of the kids to finally begin their first first period class of the year rung.

"Haha it looks as if the bell found me very boring too," he stated as a few chuckles, including his, made their way around the room. 

"Before you all rush to the exit before I can say anything again, just a reminder for everyone to stay safe. And for our newest students..." he started as a large smile began to take over his face. 

"...Welcome to Pledis."


	5. Chapter 5

At the sound of the bell, all of the students rushed out of the auditorium, eager to begin their classes for the year. Due to the rush of all the students exiting at one time, Chan was forced to part ways with his newfound friends sooner than he would have liked, although this wasn't too big of a problem due to the fact that their schedules for the day were different. The concentration of students in the hall could be compared to a stampede of bulls in the sense that someone could go missing, but no one would notice due to the sheer amount of students present. Chan was hoping he was heading the right way for his first class, which was math, only to realize he was going the wrong way. He quietly cursed under his breath and started heading the correct way with the directions of the teacher. The halls had since cleared and Chan was hoping his teacher would understand why he was late to his very first class here. 

On his way to his math class, he was suddenly yanked by his shirt into an abandoned hallway. His heart stopped at the abrupt motion but calmed down after seeing a group of boys with the same uniform as him and not some vicious murderer and his colourful imagination made up. The students, by the looks of it, were 2nd year Performance students by the colour of their ties and maturity of their faces. The supposed leader of these boys seemed to step out from the centre of the small group of boys. 

"Hello there tiny..." his voice faltered as he let his eyes scan up Chan from head to toe, an action that was in no way calming to Chan's steadily rising nerves. The older boy's eyes wandered for a few moments before fixating on a small object hanging from the zipper of his bag. 

"...Dino" he continued in English, a taunting tone starting to become evident in his voice. A menacing smirk began to occupy his face as he stepped back from Chan, finally giving him some breathing space. The older male made his way away from the group of boys to an emptier and cleaned out part of the hall. He put his arms out in an inviting way making eye contact with Chan unmistakably wanting to have a talk with the young boy. This is a gesture that could be considered friendly to anyone watching from the outside, but Chan has encountered enough bullies in his lifetime to know that look in the eyes of the 2nd year student.

"Come here, Dino," he said as Chan made his way over. He strung his arms over the younger male's shoulders in a fashion that was a little too tight for Chan's liking. The elder male then began walking in the direction of the wall a couple of metres away from them.

"You seem like a smart young kid, as well as someone who was well briefed on the history of Pledis..." he said in a rather lazy voice however Chan could hear the other's male start getting more angered with each word being said. Just as the two males reached the wall and Chan was unsure of what was to happen next, he was forced to re-enter his initial stage of immense levels of shock. The older male suddenly turned and held the scrawny 13-year-old against the wall by his shirt collar.

"... so tell me why you were sitting with those little rats from a different unit than our own," he stated with a very defined sneer on his face. He heard loud laughs in the background, serving as his only reminder that more people were watching him get yelled at by this unknown 2nd-year student. 

"I'm not going to lose the competition this year just because a tiny first year couldn't take this all seriously," he said in a tone cold enough to have caused the Ice Age. Chan was terrified upon seeing the elder boy's sinister looking face so close to his. 

"I swear to you kid, if you don't stop hanging out with those tiny little fuckers, I'll make sure you don't see the light of day."

Chan slowly nodded his head in fear, still trembling from the proximity of how close the second year student was and how quickly he could beat him up if he wished to do so. His eyes frantically darted around, looking at all the people who were ganging up on him only to make eye contact with one boy near the back with a look of something that could only be described as guilt in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the dude Chan made eye contact with is? 
> 
> This wasn't a chapter that was too essential, it's just supposed to show how severe the rivalry between the units really is and how it isn't something to take lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

2:59:00  
Soonyoung intently stared at the clock, counting down the seconds before the end of the day. The happenings of the class he's in unfocusing to a buzz in the background. 

2:59:30  
30 seconds left. As he waited, his head slowly tilted to lean into his hand on the desk. 

2:59:45  
In 15 seconds, he would sprint out of the classroom, rushing to his dorms to get ready for the day ahead. His eyes began to wander around the classroom, after finally fixating on the empty notebook in front of him. He would have to ask his seat mate for his notes the next day. 

5...  
Soonyoung's hands impatiently tapped the desk in anticipation.

4...  
He grabbed his bag from behind him, wanting to pack up quickly to leave right at the bell.

3...  
He began haphazardly shoving his books and pencils in his bag, getting attention from the students around him.

2...  
Excitement and a small smile came over his face as thought of the plans that he had for today while he zipped up his bag.

1...  
He swung the bag over his shoulders preparing to leave as quickly as he could.

RING

After saying a quick goodbye to his friends and his teacher, Soonyoung was sprinting towards the dorm rooms. 

He brushed off all of the weird and concerned looks he was getting as he ran through the hallway, his mind set on only one thing. Today was the day that after 2 months of waiting, he would finally see his best friend, Lee Jihoon

—————

1 year ago  
Soonyoung had been having a tiring day filled with misplaced letters in math, misplaced math in science and too many close calls getting caught asleep in class. He desperately needed a break from reality. Immediately knowing what brought him that happiness that nothing could compare to, he made the decision to leave his homework for the night time, and leave the rest of the day to dance.

He quickly put away the work he was doing and changed into a plain shirt and sweats. He grabbed a small bag filled with his water bottle, phone, a towel and a small snack, not knowing how long he would spend there. He said a quick goodbye to his roommate and made his way towards the schools dance studios.

As he got nearer to his usual studio, he began to hear music already playing from the room which was quite odd considering this room was more or less abandoned for its older and not as renovated style. Upon reaching the door, he took a small peak inside the room to not scare or ruin the flow of the practicing student. Inside was a smaller boy dancing his heart away. Soonyoung could have easily confused him for a middle schooler, had it not been for the recognizable white shirt and black pants which made up the uniform of his own school, Pledis High. The boy was incredibly immersed in the music playing, not noticing Soonyoung behind him admiring his dance. There was no denying that the unknown boy in front of him was an amazing dancer, however, what really caught the attention of Soonyoung was the loosened, discarded tie thrown near the edge of the room. 

Realizing that the longer he stared, the weirder he would seem, he quietly entered the room and decided to speak up. 

"You know, if you bend your knee a little bit more, the transition to the next move would seem less awkward," Soonyoung stated upon analyzing the boys form. 

The boy in question turned his head at light speed after hearing the sudden voice. His eyes began to widen in fear realizing who was in front of him and he started nervously staring at his tie on the side. A colour that completely contradicted his actions. Yellow. 

Soonyoung's eyes searched to see what the boy was looking at. Upon seeing the tie, Soonyoung quickly stepped forward to reassure the boy that his secret is safe. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I know what dancing has done for me and I would never get others to judge or look down upon you for doing it," Soonyoung said in a calm reassuring tone. 

"...besides, I always thought that this unit rivalry was stupid, we should just all be friends and combine our talents rather than competing about who's is best, you know?" he continued as he set his stuff down beside the boy's school bag. 

"I'm Soonyoung by the way," he said as he walked over to the boy with his hand outstretched.

"Jihoon. Lee Jihoon," the boy said, accepting the hand shake as a small smile overtook his face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Hoonie," Soonyoung called out to his friend as he took a break from his vigorous dancing to wipe away his sweat and have a sip of water. 

The aforementioned boy looked up from his laptop where he was working on a project for his Music class. 

"What is it Soon?" he asked somewhat lazily as he took the moment to stretch his arms above him and ultimately let out a yawn. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to— wait how long has it been since you've slept?" Soonyoung asked, noticing the smaller boy's long yawn. He immediately set down his bottle and crawled over to the space beside Jihoon. 

"I got 4 hours of sleep last night so I should be alright to keep working" he stated confidently even though the boys eye bags were quite apparent. 

In the short 4 months that the two boys had known each other, Soonyoung had learned many things about the boy. Jihoon's an only child, he loved baseball when he was younger, he had a crush on one of his noona's long before entering Pledis, and most of all, he loves music. So much so that he's let it take over his life, thus affecting his sleep schedule. There have been multiple instances of Soonyoung attempting to force the smaller boy into returning to his dorm room to take a nap. However, none of his attempts have ended up successful. He's begun to accept the fact that nothing he says will affect Jihoon and rather than encouraging him to sleep and take breaks(to no avail of course), he's done his absolute best to praise Jihoon's music as much as he can to show his support. 

Soonyoung looked conflicted for a second, really wanting to force Jihoon to take a nap right there but he knew that the more he tried to pressure Jihoon(even if it's for his own well-being), the more he would slip right through his fingers. 

"...can I hear it?" Soonyoung asked with some hesitancy in his voice, knowing how protective Jihoon can be of his music. 

"Okay," Jihoon said, not even looking at Soonyoung as he disconnected his headphones from his laptop. 

He took a few seconds to start the song from the beginning. The second it started playing, Soonyoung was instantly entranced, never failing to be blown away by Jihoon's incredible talent. 

He got up quickly, pulling Jihoon up with him and the two began to dance to the song together, all of the tiredness from before fading away as they jumped around to the energetic beats of the song. 

As the song came to an end, both Jihoon and Soonyoung immediately lay on the ground, their tiredness catching up to them. 

"That was amazing Hoon," Soonyoung said between breaths.

"Thanks Soonyoung," Jihoon said from beside Soonyoung on the floor, a sense of pride and warmth beginning to overtake his body at his best friend's kind words. 

"Oh Soon, by the way, what were you asking before?" Jihoon asked, sitting up to look at Soonyoung in curiosity. 

"Oh right!" Soonyoung exclaimed, sitting up at lightning speed to look at the boy in front of him. 

"You know how we've been dancing together for a while now? Well I was wondering if you wanted to start a cover channel to show our dances together." Soonyoung started confidently, however, his voice began to falter as he kept talking, the reality of the situation beginning to sink in. 

Jihoon stayed quiet for a bit, looking a little conflicted before he responded. 

"Soonyoung, you know that I would love to show our dances to the world. But you know we can't. What if someone from school were to recognize us? The both of us would get so much shit from the other students. Every day here would become a living hell. I don't think it's the best idea. " Jihoon finished his explanation confidently. 

Jihoon had a very strong point there. If someone from school were to figure out that two students of completely different units were interacting on this close of a level, they would immediately fall to the bottom of the food chain here at Pledis. This would be worse on Jihoon who's completely going against the reputation of being vocal geniuses to dance, something entirely different. 

During Soonyoung's pouting as he thought to himself about the situation, it suddenly hit him. 

"Hoon! What if we just disguised ourselves so no one could recognize us? We can use masks to cover our faces and maybe even different names to refer to ourselves by. Like alter egos!!" Soonyoung suggested excitedly. 

"I don't know man. There's still a chance of someone realizing. Besides, where would we even record the covers? We obviously can't do it here," Jihoon said as he gestured to the practice room they currently were sitting in. 

"We can find somewhere else! We're allowed to leave after school anyway as long as we come back before curfew. I'm sure there are many studios we could record in. Please Jihoonie" he said as he sat beside Jihoon, shaking his arm in desperation. 

Jihoon took one look into Soonyoung's eyes and knew there was no way he could refuse. 

He let out a big sigh and put his headphones back on.

"Fine."

—————

Exactly one week later, the two boys stood in front of a run-down old cafe. One that could've easily been missed by people passing by due to the exterior looking abandoned.

"Is this the place?" Jihoon asked the taller boy beside him, a look of skepticism adorning his features. 

"Yeah! I talked to the owner and apparently this used to be a studio for dance classes before the owner bought it. When he renovated, some of the studios were left out so he's renting them out. It was only ₩9000 per day so I immediately called him after seeing the ad on the street and now we have somewhere to dance. Bonus, it's only a 20 min walk from school too!" Soonyoung excitedly told Jihoon, his voice full of pride at his luck in finding this place. 

Jihoon's expression didn't falter once throughout Soonyoung's explanation, still not trusting the sight in front of him. 

"Soonyoung, are you sure? This place looks like it was built before the opening of Pledis..." he began confidently but his voice began to die down to a quiet mumble by the end of the sentence. 

"I'm sure Hoonie. I've already seen it and it's perfect! Plus the cafe's iced coffee is amazing too and the owner said we could have a discount. Let's go!!!" Soonyoung exclaimed as he began to pull Jihoon's arm beside him towards the cafe. 

They finally began the walk to enter the cafe at last. They opened the door to see that the interior of the store was much better kept than the exterior. The walls were a cream colour filled with various doodles done with a black marker which seemed to add to the comfortable atmosphere. As they opened the door, a bell rang above them, immediately alerting their existence to the young boy cleaning the cafe inside. He looked over and walked over to greet them. He bowed quickly before he started to speak.

"Hello! You must be the guys who were going to rent out the leftover dance studio we had. My grandpa told me you guys would be coming today. Sorry he's not here to greet you, he's taking a nap in the lounge room. Have a seat while I go grab the keys to the room" the young boy said as he gestured to a nearby table. 

The two friends sat down and waited patiently for the younger worker to return. They took the chance to further look around the place they will be visiting a lot in the near future. 

After 5 minutes, the young boy showed up with a set of keys in his hand. He excitedly gestured for the two boys to follow him. He took them through a hallway and down the stairs to another hall with 3 doors. They continued walking till they reached the door on the right. Upon arriving, the worker unlocked the door and turned to the two boys. 

"Well, this is it. I tried to clean up the best I could before you arrived so I hope it's sufficient. Here are the keys to the room. Make sure to keep them safe and lock the room up after you're done" he told the two boys while holding the keys out for Soonyoung to grab. 

Soonyoung happily took them, keeping them in his backpack for later.

The boy smiled at his enthusiasm and began to speak once again.

"The washrooms are in the upstairs hallway we just passed and if you need water, there's a fountain in the lounge room which I can show you before you guys leave today. If you guys need anything, feel free to ask either me or my grandpa. At least of us will always be in the main cafe room" he informed the boys. 

"Oh and before I forget, my name is Haneul."

—————

"Now that we have a separate place to record, I think there's one more thing left to do so we could make covers" Soonyoung told Jihoon after they both entered the room and put away their things. 

"Which is?" Jihoon asked. 

"Protecting our identities." Soonyoung told the smaller boy. 

"I was thinking that we could obviously wear hats or masks to cover our faces, but I was thinking we should have different names too. Secret aliases if you will" he continued. 

"Like batman?" Jihoon asked jokingly.

"Exactly. I was thinking about mine and what if it was something like Tiger?" Soonyoung asked. 

"Eh too flashy." Jihoon said, immediately shutting down the suggestion.

"What about like a short form of tigers gaze? Maybe like first syllables or something? What would that be? Ho-shi? Hoshi! I actually really like that," Soonyoung said in almost all one breath. 

"Hmm... Hoshi does sound nice, I'll admit that much. Try googling the name to see if there's already someone who goes by that. "

Soonyoung immediately followed his friend's advice, taking his phone out to google it. The only person that popped up was some french singer, practically putting him in the clear since she didn't seem to be that popular. 

"Just some french singer, I think we're good. Hoshi, I really love that" he said as he made two tiger claws with his hands. 

"Alright Hoshi. Just my name to figure out now. Eh why can't I just go by my own name, I don't want some stupid nickname" Jihoon whined. 

"Aw c'mon uri Jihoonie, lighten up a bit. It'd be cool to have nicknames. It would be like an inside joke between the both of us since no one would know who we really are. Besides, we can't risk our identities getting out. Let's just both think for a second," he assured his friend, dangling his arm around the shorter boy's neck, both thinking of ideas. 

After a minute or so, Soonyoung suddenly removed his arm from around Jihoon's neck and jumped around in excitement. 

"What?" Jihoon asked, turning to look at him. 

"I'VE GOT IT. WOOZI!" Soonyoung exclaimed excitedly. 

"Woozy? Doesn't that mean dizzy in english? Why would you want me to be called dizzy?" Jihoon asked, confusion overtaking his face.

"Not Woozi with a Y. Woozi with an I. I was thinking back to how I called you 'Uri Jihoonie' and I decided to take only the first syllables like I did with my first name, and westernize it. Woozi" Soonyoung explained.

"Woozi... That's honestly not bad at all Soon. I'm surprised," Jihoon told his overly energetic friend. 

"I've always been a genius Jihoonie, you just failed to recognize it," he said cheekily. 

"Hoshi and Woozi. I love it." the boy added as a final thought.


End file.
